


[合奏/泉レオ]解药(上)

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 黑道paro，レオ辍学后被零收留，后与模特儿泉重新相遇。第一人称レオ视角。





	[合奏/泉レオ]解药(上)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
一直到下了高速公路，我才突然想起自己忘记调整驾驶座，难怪总觉得这台布加迪的方向盘握起来不太踏实。  
我一面注意路况，一面有些艰难地把手伸到座位底下去拉杆子，然而外国跑车的规格根本在歧视我偏小的骨架，加上原本的主人是正在副驾上休息的零，我费了几分钟才终于搞定成适合我的距离。  
大概是我折腾的声响太大了，零不太舒服地翻了个身，把覆在脸上的眼罩拉下来用一双特别的鲜红眼珠盯着我: “无法安眠啊……吾辈果然还是无法放下心让月永君来驾驭吾的爱马……”  
“哇哈哈!” 我从容地大笑几声响应他，方向盘终于不再挡着视线让人开怀多了: “太小瞧我了啊，零~而且你和凛月一样不是白天都没什么精神的嘛?就交给我吧!”我边说边利落地打了个U字回转，咬着最后几秒钟的绿灯奔驰而过: “绝对会把你载到目的地的喔~”  
“不是这样的，” 零装作苍老的声音叹口气，他紧握着扶手才免于把头撞向车玻璃的惨剧: “汝难道不认为自己是危险驾驶吗?年轻人的精力真是无穷啊。”  
“我们俩明明差不到一岁吧哈哈!” 随着令人振奋的跑车引擎声拽拉着耳膜，车窗外的景物渐渐由都市的水泥丛林转而被艳阳以及湛蓝的天空抹画，车道变得宽敞许多，笔直的干道上视线内已经没有其他的车辆，我吹了声轻快的哨音伸手换档，飞快地切到下车道-  
宝蓝色的布加迪穿过一条贯穿山脉的绿荫隧道，经过一片零最喜欢的黑暗后彻底驶入明亮而一切都显得干净并耀眼的乡下。  
我单手操弄着方向盘一边摇下车窗，用力吸了一口带着浓烈土味的空气后迎着风笑到差点咳嗽起来: “别睡啦，零!我觉得灵感源源不绝的充溢着脑袋，让我激动的想拿起笔来!现在就能写出让你眼睛一亮的杰作喔~”  
“千万别放开你的手，月永君，” 零被冷风一吹倒没清醒多少，他打了个哈欠把窗户重新关上，扳正座椅后对着后照镜整理着身上有点压皱的，深黑到接近发紫的西装: “虽然吾辈总说活得太久了以至于感到无趣，但可不想身首分离地在交通意外里丧生，我们都还有可爱的弟弟妹妹必须保护呢……啊，下一个红灯右转。”  
“说得太好了!” 我在这条根本算不上路的小土涧上加速: “要是我死了的话，琉可铁定会很难过的，大概会寂寞到哭的吧!”  
“不过，也只有我最亲爱的妹妹会有这种反应吧哈哈!”  
前方没有路了，眼下判断是一片陡直的断崖，身旁的零在我说出这句话的时候转头用无声的锐利红瞳盯着我。他既不是惊恐地望着眼前彷佛就要压缩着空间加速冲下的视野，也不是失控大叫着要我停下还踩在油门上的脚步。  
那种眼神冷得让人发寒，我才想起自己还活着，还能感受到皮肤起颤的寒意。  
在冲下悬崖的最后一秒我踩了煞车，甩动手臂在崖边扬起一道弧形的沙尘-  
布加迪擦着那条几公尺高的界线停了下来。  
我的胸口拚命地起伏着喘气，心脏在狭小的胸腔里剧烈搏动，我的手抽离了方向盘，握住从脸上滴下的冷汗才感到踏实。  
零没有说话，他的眼睛已经闭上了正按着自己的太阳穴，他有起床气，彷佛只是因为被临时吵醒了而发作一样。  
我们早就没有了对死亡的恐惧，当他厌倦承担这个人间的责任，当我被这个世界恶意抛弃，我们便已经听不到脑海里那个希望我们前进下去的声音。  
彷佛钟摆，再没有了晃动的意义。  
“不过啊，零。” 等待呼吸终于平复下来，我靠回椅背解开安全带: “去跟凛月谈谈吧，否则店里就没有好听的钢琴乐啦~我会很烦恼的。”  
“虽然遗憾，但毕竟是吾辈先打破约定来到这个世界，他会感到愤怒也是能够理解的。”  
“是指当黑道吗?这不是挺帅的吗哈哈哈!”  
“呼呼~听起来真是有失大雅之堂的称呼，不过这个世界就是这样吧?”  
我不知道零为什么要笑，这么说起来基于友情替身体不适的他开车的我，在受伤无处可躲的时候得到了朔间家这个庇荫下的我，是不是也半身陷入泥淖。  
我的故友用低沉的嗓音笑出声来，望着这片荒郊野岭瞇起眼睛: “吾辈真的挺希望，不，用希望这个词似乎违背了吸血鬼的法则，但姑且我就这么祈祷着吧，这么单纯的你能够不要涉入太深，这个世界不适合你这种孩子……”  
“别把人当小孩!” 我忍不住出声抗议。  
“还是来看戏吧，”但他忽略了我的纠正，手抱在胸前一副老大的派头: “虽然这次的工作吾辈并不怎么感兴趣，但也是必要的领土宣示吧。”  
敏锐的耳朵捕捉到响亮的打板声，我顺着声音来源望过去，才发现这片人烟罕至的绿地里除了我们的布加迪，不远处还有一些人群在走动。  
那看起来是一支规模不小的剧组，正沿着一条铺织在这片草地上的溪流拍戏，刚刚的打板是幕间暂时休息的讯号，我看见那群人三三两两的分散开来，在碧蓝的天空下，他们用来集光的大型板闪烁着刺眼的明亮，即使隔着彼此互不相犯的距离，我还是被吸引住了目光，就像玻璃弹珠的光泽对小孩子有致命的吸引力那般，我盯着那耀眼的世界无法放下。  
“娱乐圈也是吾的家族有涉足的部分，这圈子说简单也不简单，没有一点人脉还是混不下去的……”  
我注意到一个人，那个人即使休息的时候还是孤身一人，除了替他递衣服的助理再没有和其他人交谈过。那个高佻的身影站在只到他脚踝的水里，刚刚他正在拍戏，卷到膝盖的休闲裤脚上溅了一点点发亮的水珠，沿着他光裸白皙的皮肤落回河里。  
“……不可否认就是了，有些企业也需要有影响力的公众人物去做营销，吾辈正在思索有没有值得投资的人选，所以决定亲自来现场勘查一番。”  
零解说的声音完全被当成背景音，我望着那个人低下头来注视着河面的侧脸，不知道为什么，发散肆意的灵感彷佛爆炸开来，我竟被冲击到晕眩。  
“……月永君，汝有在听吾辈的话吗?” 零转动着车钥匙，重新点燃引擎: “这里不怎么隐密也太遥远了，吾决定驶到更适宜的场所……”  
就在布加迪独特的马达声响破乡下凝滞的空气时，银发被空旷地的风吹散，那个人抬起了头。  
当他一眼发现我们试图藏匿起来的行踪时，完了!我瞪着那双漂亮的蓝色眼瞳心想，但同时也感觉到一点点难以名状的兴奋。  
比在死亡前急停，还要更加真实的颤栗。  
“呵呵……”副驾上的零看着朝布加迪笔直前进的人似乎无奈地笑了下: “汝看上哪个孩子了吗?月永君。”  
“但是正朝吾等怒气冲冲赶上前来的孩子，可不是什么温良和善又好控制的棋子啊。”过长的微鬈黑发束成一绺，在肩上表示否定地晃了晃，零他附在我僵直无法动弹的耳畔叹了口气: “虽说是炙手可热的新星，但是脾气也一样地难以捉摸…..”  
“就像是，”  
吸血鬼的冰冷气息吐在耳边，我只能看着那个精致的像是人偶的人走到触手可及的眼前，他修长的腿一抬，之前还浸在水里而湿漉一片的英伦皮鞋毫不犹豫地踩在布加迪流线型的车前盖上。  
他高傲地扬着尖削的下巴，那副还带着艳丽眼妆的眉稍即使并不单独对着谁，却也已经锁定了我。  
带着湿土的鞋底踩上百万名车时，零他像是看着孩子胡闹时的老爷爷那样轻轻地发出警告的笑:  
“就像是，随时处于发情期，不太懂得控制情绪的坏猫咪。”  
※  
那一天，我被濑名揍了一拳。  
他带着高傲的态度站到驾驶座的车窗边，但我却连那副不耐烦的姿态都感到稀罕。  
他挑着弧度完美的眉毛问我们是谁，为了和他更靠近一点我摇下窗户，好不容易抑止自己想伸手触摸那白皙如瓷的皮肤的冲动，回答他我们是黑道。  
当我像个被吓楞的小孩脱口而出时，副驾上的零摀着额带点无奈地扬起嘴角。  
然而就在同一时候，擦着透明唇膏的双唇先是抿了抿，接着猝不及防地挥了一拳擦过我来不及闪避的额角。  
我痛得把脸贴在方向盘上，护着脑袋发抖的同时，耳边断断续续抖落他洋溢着厌恶的絮语……  
濑名说: “我最讨厌你们这种人，这种明明是个外行却插手我们世界的一切，用着恶心的权力和暴力却无视于我们的努力和才华的鼠辈们。”  
※  
我并不否认濑名的话，高中时因为霸凌而逃学，只敢躲在音乐世界里寻求慰藉的我，确实永远也达不到他们模特儿那样的光鲜亮丽。  
我趴在方向盘上涂鸦，一页被飞舞的音符填满了便换上下一页。  
只是看着那对皱起的眉有点难过罢了，一点点。  
今天没有开着零的宝贝布加迪来濑名的工作室，我改开着一台相对低调的国产凌志，至少如果不小心把色笔涂到皮椅上的话还有得救-这么思索着的同时，车窗被响亮地敲了几下。  
连忙从妄想里抽身的我吓了一跳，为了捡掉到车坐下的麦克笔，偏头的时候便看见不知道什么时候接近到车边的那名知名模特儿。  
似乎对只会发愣的我感到不满，濑名又用指节敲几下玻璃窗，接着弯着食指示意了下把手。  
好不容易回过神来，我连忙替他打开车门锁。  
“濑名-” “你在这里干嘛?”  
我们两个同时出声，结果没睡饱的我先一步语塞。我只好扁了扁嘴，下意识按着有点晕胀的太阳穴趴回方向盘上口齿不清地回答他: “在散步，没有灵感的话出来走走是最有效率的方式啦!”  
“是喔。”濑名又在敷衍我，他把装着替换衣物的纸袋扔到后座，然后啧了一声: “不是派来监视我的?”  
是啊，为了等你这不是把一整本簿子都写完了吗?  
“哈哈~”我有气无力地笑了几声: “濑名有被害妄想症吗?”  
他瞟了我一眼，我的脸颊被压出皮革的纹路，这副无精打采又邋遢的模样大概入不了他眼，于是我转开头哼了一声。  
“……” 他张了张口欲言又止，最后低声道: “算了，你能载我去片场吗?”  
我倏地一下子坐直身体，用看见外星生物的表情瞪着近在咫尺的他。  
“干嘛?” 正打算扣安全带的他瞇起那双清澈的蓝眼睛: “你身体不舒服不愿意的话就算了!”  
“呜等等!也不是不愿意啦啊啊-”我一下子失去组织语言的能力，手忙脚乱地赶紧发动车子: “只是濑名的经纪人还有保母什么的呢?”  
等待了三个月，自从莫名其妙被揍了一拳的那天，我从好不容易说服这只高傲的猫和零的公司合作，慢慢变得熟悉，见了面不会无缘无故又掐架，甚至能够偶尔斗嘴开个玩笑-  
这是濑名第一次提出要求，把生命交到我手上要我开车载他。  
“我想一个人待着，太多人乱哄哄的烦死人了。”他系上安全带，好整以暇而毫无防备地靠坐在副驾驶座上。  
我忍不住咽了口口水，把涂满旁人看不懂的字迹的本子塞到椅座下，滑动着方向盘  
将车子转出停车道: “是吗，原来黑道不是人啊~”我开心地大笑几声。  
“再说这种话信不信我揍你……”原本已经闭上眼睛想稍作休息的濑名随口回了句，却又突然没了声音。  
我一面观察着路况，一面抽空瞥了他一眼，看见他正表情复杂地望着窗外便问道: “怎么啦?濑名突然不说话会让我很紧张是不是又惹你生气了~”  
“……对不起。”  
这句话差点又让我把车开到安全岛上。  
“那时候出手打你，对不起。”  
这个人抓着扶手别开脸，他今天穿了一件比较宽松的米色羊毛衫，那是我最喜欢的材质，柔软的，暖和的，就和带刺的外表截然不同的他一样，内心却细腻地想让人捧在手心。  
如果是我，半身行走在模糊地带的我，大概会把它给碰碎也说不定。  
我半张嘴，发觉握着转盘的手心全是湿汗后轻轻地发笑道: “都好几个月前的事情了，濑名那么在意的话我反而很尴尬啊~那次是我大意了，下次可不会这么容易让濑名得手喔!”  
车子驶进商业区，蜂拥的人潮使得车速慢了下来，我因此能有闲暇重新整理了下呼吸之后继续说道: “而且这对我们来说是家常便饭啦，偶尔挨一两顿揍什么的，”绿灯亮起前我稍微拉了下脚踝绷紧的神经，接着踩下油门: “呜……对了，等等还要去找别人谈判来着，希望这次对方好说话一点，其实我也不大擅长吵架打群架-”  
“停车。”  
我的话还没说完，坐在一旁的濑名便突然吼了一声。这次从那颤抖的声调里听出不耐烦和愤怒的成分，我吓了一跳便下意识踩下煞车。  
鲜红色的凌志在附近一家挺有名的点心店门前急停，身体随着惯性前倾时我一头撞向了喇叭，响亮的鸣笛正好盖过我吃痛的呼哧声。  
“呜呜!痛死了感觉有好多声音在脑袋里乱转……濑名是小孩子吗!不可以妨碍司机开车否则很危险的吧!”  
“我下车去买点东西。”  
“买什么啊?蛋糕吗?”我揉着额角瞟了一眼门庭若市的甜点屋，濑名则已经抽出口袋里的墨镜戴上完成伪装: “如果是买来谢罪的话我就原谅你~”  
“谁要给你啊!笨蛋!”面色通红的濑名回了我一句，然后碰地一声关上车门: “当然是给我最爱的弟弟!”  
喔，是吗?  
是给那个最重要的后辈的啊。  
明明我也很喜欢吃蛋糕，明明我也很难受的。  
难以名状的烦闷感在胸口蔓延开来，这还是我第一次那么后悔自己没有把握好那段青春，如果我能好好地从学校里毕业，是不是也能进入你们充满光明和耀眼的世界，堂堂正正地站在你的身边。  
记着曲子的册子掉在座位底下，但我没有力气去捡起它。反正脑海里的曲调暂时都消失了，不拿也罢。  
向后靠在冰冷的椅背上，我熄了火，闭上眼睛在这一个人的漫长等待里，寂静让我感受到恐惧，卑微的，希望那个人能再为了我回到自己所身处之处的恐惧。  
※  
濑名有个很看重的模特儿后辈，似乎是叫游君的样子，我没有见过，毕竟他们的世界和黑社会仍有一线之隔，但我记得很清楚濑名和我们交涉时提起他的语调:  
“要我帮你们可以，但是我有条件，你们不能让游君知道你们的存在，帮我保护这孩子，但不要让他踏入你们的世界。”  
我记得自己那时候抢在零之前答应了他，即使忍着内心里隐隐地酸胀感，事后还被零笑着说我是个愚昧之徒。  
那时候我只是想能够再靠近他一点也好，这位能够发出如此嗓音的美丽事物。  
快要睡着的时候濑名终于走了回来，我半倚在座位上偷偷数了数他手里的蛋糕盒，但他那双长腿前进的幅度太快了，楞是让我一路盯着他走到驾驶座的门前都没反应过来。  
这回濑名学聪明了，他唰地一声直接拉开车门，卷起袖子把我像赶麻雀似地赶到副驾去。我还没来得及大叫抗议，那双骨节分明的手已经把其中一个小小的蛋糕盒拎到我鼻子底下，一面单手熟练地发动引擎转动方向盘。  
“拿着，再让你这家伙开车迟早被撞死。”  
我的手心碰了一下盒子，画着糖果屋的彩色纸盒表面还是冰的，但我一想到这是给谁的东西便把手藏回衣袖里，别开脸赌气着: “却……就只会使唤人，我才不要听不给我买蛋糕的小气鬼濑名的话!”  
“跟小孩子没两样是怎么混黑道的……”开车的濑名注意着路况一边嘟哝着，随即斜瞟我一眼，那双弧度漂亮的眼瞳瞪得我心里没了底气，傻傻地望着他就要将我的盒子和其他蛋糕盒一起扔到后座去。  
“听说甜食对熬夜也没什么帮助，雷欧君还是乖乖去喝营养液好了，对身体百益而无一害嘛-”  
“谁是小孩子啊!” 我没忍住伸手把蛋糕抢了回来，像为冬眠储存粮食的松鼠藏进怀里。  
濑名势在必得地扬着嘴角，晃了晃空掉的右手后坐正回原位，专心地开他的车。  
我抱着属于我的蛋糕缩在座位上，突然觉得内心里喧腾而上的思绪非常陌生。  
旋律在我的脑海里像拼图一样不断再生又重组，每每形成让人惊艳的和弦却在我伸手想抓住这些淘气的灵感的瞬间擦过指缝重绘成新的形貌。  
脑袋彷佛要爆炸了似地，让我既幸福又痛苦。  
我竟然一路无话可说，陷入了沉思伟大新作的状态下，像尊塑像蹲坐在那里乖乖地让濑名载到了电影的片场。  
车里没有拨放音乐，我听见了自己华丽却又万分孤寂的低哼在两人之间回荡，不知道濑名是否觉得好听。  
这次的新片是一出警匪片，片场临时找了一座兴建中的工厂搭建而成。濑名把凌志滑进离员工入口有些距离的停车场，将车子熄火后拔起钥匙在手里把玩着。  
他等了一会儿，那几分钟的时间真是犹如奇迹的长度，便把双手搁在方向盘上交握着似乎在思索什么:“你下午有事吗?”  
濑名的声音闯进脑海时我回过神来，他给我买的蛋糕还捧在心脏的位置，我停下嘴里低喃回答道: “刚刚不是才说过的嘛~要去跟别的集团交涉-”  
“别去了。”纤长的手指停止了往复交迭的举动，濑名抛下这句自以为的命令，转身开始收拾自己扔在车上的东西。  
“蛤?” 我呆了几秒，才接着张大嘴巴发出有点蠢的声音。  
“我说让你在这里等我，” 他把袋子里的法兰西绒外套套在身上，重新提在手里的那些缤纷蛋糕盒让他几乎不怎么笑的脸庞看起来有些滑稽。但我回盯着濑名注视着我而板起的面容，发现这人是认真的。  
“给我安分地待在这里，等我下午的戏拍完，” 他像教导小孩子似地，一项一项慢条斯理却又严肃的宣布着: “哪里都不要再去了。”  
说罢，连我的回答都不肯听，一脚跨出车门钻了出去。  
我在副驾驶座上坐了一会儿，敏感的耳朵细数着那笔直而逐渐模糊的脚步声，在它们即将消失之前，我手脚并用冲上了驾驶座，慌忙地按下车窗趴在窗框上用力地喊住他:  
“濑名!”  
那个人在空旷的停车场上回过头，他似乎很惊讶听见我如此响亮的嗓音，瞪大了眼睛之后踩着明确的步伐走回来。他再次停在我的车边，这回，我勾了勾手指让他俯下身来。  
濑名，我果然是个胆小鬼，是一个被你的倔强和温柔对待之后，就会退缩和眷恋的懦夫。  
“濑名，”  
我像在安抚自己奔乱的思绪似地又喊了一次这个简洁有力的单词，紧贴着那张写满不耐气息的面容深吸口气: “谢谢，”  
不是感谢你要我等你，而是谢谢你待在原处让我有追上你的余地。掉落在车座底下的笔记本，上面誊满的全是因为遇见你之后而变得鲜明的曲调。  
“我最喜欢你了……呜啾~”  
我轻轻地，在那冰凉的面孔上献予虔诚的一吻。  
※  
我站在凉风回绕的车边，被气急的濑名一掌拍下的头顶还在嗡嗡作响地疼，我嘟着嘴巴默默地揉了几下，最后没忍住愤慨地在原地嚎了几声。发泄之后我从车里捞出笔记本，决定把这疼痛化为实质的灵感记录下来。  
写完十六小节后我抬起了头，正好看见工厂里的片场热闹了起来，在一群穿着黄色背心的工作人员里头，十分显眼的濑名飞扑向一个同样漂亮的孩子，热情地围绕着对方转，和平常板着脸唠叨的模样判若两人。  
我眨了眨被空旷地的冷风吹得生涩的眼睛，望着头顶上停滞的云层发起呆来。  
上礼拜去工作室交demo的时候，音乐制作跟我说了一个故事，那个秃了头，浑身散发着艺术颓废气息的男人说，他们工作室里的知名模特儿濑名泉以前曾经特别喜欢一个匿名的网络作曲家，那个作曲人的名字很长，取名也奇异的没有品味，叫做 “圣天使琉可碳的哥哥P”。  
但是濑名就是很喜欢那个人创作出来的曲目，他说那个人的曲子很清爽，和夏天里闪烁着粼光的海面一样，甚至为了能好好地唱出这个不知名作者的曲子，特地去学习了声乐。但是这个作曲家突然有段时间失踪了，就像人间蒸发了似地，个人页面上的影片再也没有更新过。  
他不晓得，那个曾经握着他的青春的作曲人，已经很长一段时间写不出曲子来了……  
在我高中的时候，我曾经用“圣天使琉可碳的哥哥P”这个名字在网络平台上活跃过一段时间。现在回想起来，那可能是我最为自由的一段时光。  
曾经有一个人，为了我的作品这么努力过，这么认真的看待，这样珍惜地倾听我脑海里的声音。  
因为这个一直在等待的人，我重新拾回那些支离破碎的心情，甚至能为他的新工作制曲，写几首为了他而诞生的歌曲。  
我仔细思索过，想着那便已足够。  
即使现在的我身上披的不再是鲜亮的王者的披风，而是宛如泥沼的黑社会鸦羽，也不会有任何的怨言或缺憾。  
我拉开了车门，把车钥匙插进繁复的锁孔内，将鲜艳如血的凌志悄然无息地驶离。  
※  
这次要谈的是笔位于市中心的一块土地案，但以零的个性即使无故缺席也不会多说什么，他对比自己年龄小的人总是特别宽容，大概就是因为这样，弟弟凛月才会是那种没事总爱撒娇耍懒的个性吧。  
而且去了也挺无聊，如果真的谈崩打起来，就算是会对剑拔弩张的气氛感到兴奋的我其实连揍人该从什么地方下手都没概念，充其量就是一个路过的浪人，存在与否并不是太重要。  
但当我停妥车子，哼着小曲一面抛玩着车钥匙踏进酒吧的同时却一眼瞥见那群坐在距离钢琴最近的一桌客人，当下，我还是因为认出对手帮派的身分而吃了一惊。  
不动声色地站到熟悉的调酒吧台后方，我把玻璃酒杯缓慢地一个个排列成正一面苦恼地拧紧了眉，脑海里平滑的旋律此刻被陌生的不协调音打乱，我观察着那些喧嚷着划拳的男人们，深感烦躁与不安。  
他们大概单纯是来寻乐的，事实上没有意识到这里也是零的地盘。当初我辍学逃出来的时候，零他把这间酒店让给我经营以作为栖身之地，后来又加入了据说正处于叛逆期的凛月，这间大约五十坪的小酒吧变成了黑道们聚集的暧昧地带。  
昏暗的彩色灯光给了我一点安心感，我坐在一大排整齐的其中一张高脚椅上，摇晃着腿思索着该如何应对，店中央的圆形舞台上是一架全黑色的霍夫曼钢琴，在缭绕的烟雾里和金属吊灯的褐黄色光晕模糊了形貌，它是我和凛月很要好的伙伴，我注视着它在桌椅间张扬着拉出三角直线，感觉听见了从琴槌间击出的抱怨。  
我仔细地用绒布把眼前的酒杯擦到能反射出大理石桌面的光，内心里突然有股蠢动的想法。  
酒吧门坎上的鸟形槌铃这时候鸣响，当我看清走进来的客人是谁时，更加深了这想要赌这一把的企图。  
下午六点的时候凛月拖着脚步啪哒啪哒地推开了木门，那件已经从星期一一路穿到星期五的蓝白条纹睡衣凌乱地披在驼背的肩上，他亮出一对尖尖的虎牙打了个很长的哈欠，带着刚睡醒的倦容坐到了长桌对面的椅子上，推开那堆擦干净的玻璃杯后瘫倒在我面前:  
“呼啊~好累好困……夏天接近了白天变得好漫长，我要跟国王抗议~我强烈要求延后上班时间……”  
“呜啾啊凛月~”我把差点被推到地上的酒杯们悬挂回杯架上，一面用带着防指纹手套的指尖戳了戳这孩子洁白的额头，凛月和他兄长长的十分相似，只是带着魅惑气质的鲜红色眼神里还没完全脱去稚嫩的任性，我代替他哥用宠溺的语气大笑道: “在说什么傻话呀!你这不还是迟到了吗?就算调整了工时懒散的你也不会遵守的吧?不过凛月这副自由到惹人生气的怪个性我最喜欢了……喔…….”  
我的声音随着低头再仰起的动作而拉长，视线先是接触到了高脚椅边那双鞋带系得整齐到神经质的英伦皮鞋，随着那人修长的身形往上便撞上了濑名那总让人呼息一窒的目光。  
因为心虚我的手指差点戳到了凛月的眼睛，这淘气的孩子用手掌圈住我的食指，一面抬起头来用不怀好意的狡黠眼神打量着板着一张脸站在我面前的濑名。  
盯着额角带着一层薄汗，看起来快要气炸的濑名，我暗自庆幸着吧台后方的空间设计成高出一阶的台面，这样至少不用承受对方漂亮却因此更具压迫力的凝视。  
“呜……啾?”我勉强打了个招呼一边胆颤心惊地往身后掏了个玻璃杯放到我们之间:“好神奇啊~濑名是怎么找到这里的?我明明没有告诉过-”  
“这家伙倒在路边，我照着他的梦话把他运过来的。”濑名用纤长的手指随意地比向凛月，虽然后者一脸事不关己的转开了脸。  
他在酒吧里的高脚椅上很自然地坐了下来，极具威吓力地，就只是一言不发地用伪装出来的招牌笑容紧紧盯着我。  
我只好吞了口口水，像只打算讨好对方的猫舔了舔手指，从后方的酒架又挖出一瓶昨天刚醒好的顶级白葡萄酒:  
“呜……濑名是来喝酒的吗?我还挺会调酒的喔~马丁尼柯梦波丹红磨坊伏特加莱姆……呃宇宙人对话-”编到最后我自己都混乱了于是求救似地眨了眨眼睛，回视那双灼热的浅蓝色眼瞳。  
“我不喝酒，而且很讨厌酒的味道。”但坏心眼的濑名轻哼一声便笑着答道，他交换了一下笔直的双腿，在我紧张地握着隔冰匙的手边用手肘轻抵着自己的下巴: “雷欧君~我不是说过要等我的吗?”  
“呜……”  
“你把车开走了，那我坐什么东西回来啊?”  
我一下子抬起头来盯着那张精致秀丽的脸，发现原本白皙的皮肤上出了好多汗，心尖顿时给人揪紧似地，猛烈地挣动了起来。  
望着那双注视着我的清澈眼眸，我想起来了，说过自己想要赌一把。  
“那濑名，”我弯着腰凑近那对纤翼似地长睫毛，调酒师脖子上挂的鲜红丝带轻擦过他的胸前: “你想看我赌博吗?”  
濑名被我没头没尾的回话给堵了嘴，但我已经转身走出吧台，略过他直接拎起了睡在一边的凛月的衣领，朝那桌不速之客走去。  
凛月一开始迷迷糊糊地被我拖在地上移动，但当他也看见那桌客人的长相之后，鲜红色的瞳闪过一瞬阴测的光，很快地掩饰下来之后用懒散地口吻抱怨道:  
“诶……真的要做那个啊，好麻烦~”  
“别再任性了凛月~”我把这家伙推到钢琴椅上安放好，虽然我的手指也在蠢蠢欲动，但弹琴的工作还是交给凛月吧: “之后会给你放长休的喔!”  
我望了一眼那个人的方向，酒吧暧昧的灯光让我没办法很清楚的描绘他的轮廓，但我很清楚，那双明亮的眼瞳会用困惑、还有略带担忧的眼神盯着我瞧。  
被这样的他保护着，我利落地旋身，对着那群面恶的家伙张开彷佛邀请派对的双臂:  
“让我们来开个热闹又刺激的赌局吧!”  
※  
我和为首的刺猬头约定用扑克牌来进行赌局。如果我赢了，那片土地开发案就归零所有。  
一回合决胜制，我和刺猬头谁先出完手中的牌谁就是胜利者。彷佛是放学路上随意可见的小孩子们的打赌，那群人围聚在带头的庄家身边，而我则独自一人掌着那十三张牌坐在圆桌的另一头。  
悠扬的琴声响起，我拇指一滑摊开了手里的牌，这是一副不是太好也不会太坏的牌组，完全取决于运气的样子，于是我舔了舔虎牙扬起嘴角。  
我听见了A、C、F组成的增三和弦，这时候对方丢出了一对鲜红五组成的Two pair，我点了一下平滑的纸面，扔出了手里的牌跟上。  
比起单纯的打架，在游戏上的我显得更加自由、好战和噬血，就和凛月对我的称呼一样，在这种斗争上，我确信自己和作曲相同拥有足以凌驾众人的才能。  
在这首曲子中有些不自然的C、E、G音同时延长，面前的敌人喊了暂停，我用危险的表情微笑了下，像是看着猎物进笼的猎人跟着喊了一声过。  
刺猬头丢出了倒数第三对牌，那是由红心皇后组成的顺子，我望着对方手里仅剩的两张牌笑出了声音，这让对方原先游刃有余的窃笑僵在脸上，那副勾着浓厚墨线的眼角用可怕的锐利瞪着我手里所剩的五张牌。  
我迎着那对危险的眼神还有终曲的大三和弦将那些牌丢下，黑桃国王脱离了我的手，压在了那排壮观的红色之上。  
“这不可能!” 败者发出了愤怒的咆啸声，刺猬头猛力起身以至于掀倒了椅子，看着他几乎要碰到我鼻尖的指头，我不高兴地皱了皱眉差点没忍住给它一口咬下去。  
“你们出老千!”那人像只张狂的败犬歇斯底里地绕着圈转，他像终于发现了什么似地瞪着自己身后，刚弹完一曲便懒散地趴回琴面上凛月，接着重新把视线射向带着得意微笑坐在原地的我:  
“你不可能知道我剩下的那张牌!你们他妈的算计老子!”  
这副粗口让凛月不悦地撇了撇嘴: “吵死了蠢狗，没眼力看出怎么做得弊也不是值得骄傲的事。”  
“你们-”  
“可不能耍赖啊~”我站起身来转了转有些僵硬的脖颈，刺猬头拿到的牌组组成有点复杂，相对应出来的和弦即使是我也得费点精神去聆听才不会漏掉凛月弹奏里的暗示。我拾起一张国王牌在指尖打转，用怜悯的眼神望着气到要发疯的刺猬头: “那片土地就归我们啦!而且这也是对你算计了零的一点小小惩罚，不遵守约定的人鼻子会变长的喔哈哈~”  
“怎么样?” 说罢，我回过头去喊一直在远处看着的濑名: “我很帅吧!”  
但是我并没有得到妄想的赞美，那张让我一见钟情的脸孔带着一点对我胡闹的责备，然后，在转换为惊慌的瞬间，我觉察到了一股自身后窜起的冷冽-  
我抽身闪躲，在回过身体靠上钢琴木架的时候看见了刺猬头手里的球棍，没有时间去想对方是不是也带了刀，结实的棍棒再度落了下来，我想到自己的身后是这架意义不凡的钢琴还有其实并不希望他也冲过来的濑名，只好伸出右手臂在额头前硬是扛了这一下。  
我的另一只手抓住了棍子本身，用尽力气拽了过来扔到桌椅间的角落，但也在这时候余光闪过一道金属的冷光，我在心中暗自叫不好。  
突然，比刀锋更加危险的声音倚着我有些摇晃的身体在一侧响起，濑名已经飞快地冲上前来抓住了我的手臂。  
“我现在心情非常非常的差，看到貌似和兄长类似的生物就让我感到反胃……”这时候的凛月站在我的另一侧，他的手里握着一把漆黑的自动手枪，那把从霍夫曼底下抽出来的防卫武器已经上了膛，寂静而乖巧地贴在拿着刀的刺猬头额上。 “这种时候我的枪法都不大准，不能保证能让你死得很漂亮，而且我对从你身上流出来的血一点胃口都没有。”  
凛月的声音没有一点情绪，他这副样子让我想起对世界不再抱有热情的零，不由得想伸手按住他其实连枪柄都没法握全的纤瘦掌心。但是很奇怪，我的身体并没有接受意识去动作。  
那群人骂骂咧咧地离开了，虽然我觉得这些人一定还会来找麻烦，但是帮零要回了土地，替凛月保住了钢琴，我觉得还是挺值得的。  
本来嘛，我们这种人是不存在可以久待的地方的。  
“你是傻了吗!你是头壳坏了吗!”濑名疯狂地摇晃着我的肩膀，他原本澄澈的蓝眼睛几乎气出红色血丝，接着在我耳边无情地大吼道: “你这个白痴!”  
“等等啊…..濑名不要再摇了我身体很痛啊-”  
这时候不知道从哪里遁逃涌出的疼痛刺得我打了个激灵，急忙地想要挣开濑名因为紧张而一直抓着我的双手。  
“国王你们冷静点啊，那股味道会让我忍不住兴奋起来的……”  
听见了凛月压着声音的抱怨，我和濑名才同时意会过来什么，双双盯着我们之间那条逐渐被鲜红色渲染的视野微愣着-  
鲜艳的血色彷佛盛开的五月牡丹，沿着我的右手臂一路绽放至脚边，一点一滴地缓慢流淌，钻进了两人脚边的木地板缝里。  
※  
我曾经很厌恶自己的工作。  
并不是因为做不好，相反的，我能够把大部分的事情做到完美。但我就是没办法喜欢上经常必须假笑的自己。  
所以对于闯进我一成不变生活里的那个伪黑道，我抱着很复杂的情感-  
既欣羡，却又不敢伸出手去触碰。  
“圣天使琉可碳的哥哥P”是你对吗？  
我唯一满抱着雀悦和期待接下的电影，主题曲也是你为我写的对吧？  
你的歌我一听就能分辨的出来。  
因为太傻了，看着又把自己弄伤的你，那些从你娇小的身体里溅出的血，我的胸口也就像被人用锉刀一把一把的撕裂。  
雷欧君，你不能把自己从那股黑暗里解放吗？  
或者，我能够成为你的解药吗？雷欧君。

待续


End file.
